


Runs in the family

by snylilith



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2, very short, kind-of spoilers. Because unnecessary cliches are unnecessary.  Strong language, I think. Also that's like the first thing I published in English. If you see a mistake, please, correct me.





	Runs in the family

Yondu activated the space suit and held Peter, looking at him as if everything had just become very clear and easy. Peter Quill, Star-Lord, hated this look from the deepest bottom of his heart.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled, fighting to get rid of this stupid device. Yondu tried to stop him, but hey, the asshole was dying in the cosmic void, yeah? He didn't stand a chance.  
"I just killed my fucking planet of a father, so don't you dare die on me!" screamed Quill. He finally managed to get rid of the stupid thing and slammed it on the pirate's back.  
It took Yondu about three seconds to catch his breath and start to yell, but Peter wasn't listening anyway. He was too busy freezing to death. 

The Guardians of the Galaxy, plus Nebula and Kraglin, minus Star-Lord, stared through a wide front window of their spacecraft. "Can you please just pull them in? That can't be healthy" asked Kraglin. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.  
"Why would I? They seem to be having fun" Rocket answered joyfully from where he was lounging against the control panel, the door-release button within easy reach. Gamora rolled her eyes and reached over the top of the raccoon's arm to press the button. Soon enough the two fighters landed inside the spaceship, happy that now they can scream at each other simultaneously.


End file.
